Win your Woman
by LiveLoveLaugh77
Summary: Miley and her friends love the show titled Win your Woman. They watch it together, and as Miley kisses Jake while watching the show, she would have never guessed what would happen in the next two weeks...and was Jake the right guy for her?
1. Chapter 1

"Miles...! Miley, get down here! _Win your Woman _is on!" Lily called to me from downstairs.

I sighed. _Why is she so obsessed with that show? _Then I wiggled, a little bit, trying to control myself. I knew it. I loved that show, too. All of us did.

It was Friday night, the night for sleepovers. Lily was here, as usual, along with Oliver, who was watching television downstairs. I knew he would be leaning forward on the couch, and I sighed again, thinking of his cute face, looking intense, glued to the TV screen...And his dark brown hair as he absent-mindedly pushed it away from his eyes, still attatched to the TV... _Wait! He's not cute! It's just Jake. No one else is cute. Well, I mean--you shouldn't think they're cute...should you? _Then I noticed some unusual non-girl shorts laying on my bed.

"Jackson!" I groaned, stomping out of the room. I held his Rudolph-the-Red-Nosed Reigndeer boxers with a pair of eyelash curlers.

"Jackson! You are _so _dead!" I marched into his room; then, noticing that Cooper was here, gave my brother's best friend a welcoming Hannah Montana smile. "Hi, Cooper. Glad you're here," I said, then turned to my brother, sitting to Cooper's right. "Look what I found on my bed!"

"Sorry, Miles," said Jackson, hurriedly. He stood up and looked at me. I thought he was going to give me a true apology, so that I wouldn't tell Dad. When he didn't say anything, I tried to encourage him.

"Well?" I said, expectantly.

"You're blocking the doorway. I wanna go watch _Win your Woman_." Jackson said it seriously, staring at me. I rolled my eyes and walked away to watch the much-loved show myself.

_Win your Woman _was the only TV game show that I liked. What happened was this:

Two boys anywhere in the United States or Canada from the age of 13-19 wrote a letter to the writers of _Win your Woman. _Before each new episode, the writers selected a pair of boys who explained their case/girl well (usually this just meant "sent a picture of the girl they were fighting over and she was extremely hot"). Then, on the episode previous, the host, Rom Lergeron, would expose the next two boys and the girl for the next episode. If two boys won, they would go to Chicago along with the girl on as first-class plane (unless, of course, they lived in Chicago. Actually, if you lived anywhere in Illinois they made you drive by limo). When it was time to roll, the boys would compete over the girl by doing different challenges--like, hmm...sometimes the studio would set up a set of the jungle--and the two boys would race on vines, or they'd have to swim through a tank of water that was blowing water in their face at the same time. Then, the boy who won the most challenges by the end of the episode got the girl, who got to watch him and his oppenent compete for her the whole time. Sometimes, it took more than one episode to win, because the boys would keep tying. After that--who knows where their relationship went?

Mine and Lily's favorite episode was still on--the fifth episode for two nineteen-year-old boys--twins!!! Their names are Raymond and Rodney, they have absolutely _perfect _dirty blond hair, deep, baby blue eyes, and the rest of their body is totally, completely _hot. _The girl they're competing over is nineteen, too, and Lily and I are suspecting that she had a double-life, too, but as a famous model. Her hair is so yellow-blond that it _glows, _for pete's sake!

I hurried down the stairs to watch with my best friend, Oliver, Jackson and Cooper. Daddy was gone--on a date with a very nice woman that I'd met. Her name was Dara Hartlin. She had sold brown hair that fell just past her shoulders, and green eyes that were so bright--and her lips were pink and quiet and soft, and when she laughed, she threw her head back with an appreciative laugh. And she could be bright, and enerjetic--but she could also be quiet and helpful. Daddy had started dating her 9 months ago, and since then, she had helped me with some things that I guess a dad couldn't always handle. No, I don't mean embarressing stuff--I just mean things that a mom can help with. But, of course, I didn't consider her my mom.

I watched _Win your Woman_ with everyone, when Jake called, and he came over, too. I smiled at him, and kissed him sweetly on the lips after 5 minutes of him being here. I broke away from him and noticed Oliver quickly looking away. At that moment--I wondered whether Jake was really the right guy for me. But then I shook off the feeling, thought, _of course he is! _And looked back at the TV screen. **He _is _the right guy! **I told myself, firmly.

But was he?


	2. Dara Hartlin

"Miley! Miley, come on down! It's time for breakfast!"

I rolled over in bed. Dad didn't have _time _to make breakfast for me anymore--he had a _job. _

I muttered under my breath. He didn't have to! I remembered the drama of exactly one week before, two days after watching Rodney finally win the girl on _Win your Woman. _Oh, it was quite a drama...Jackson wasn't much involved...but I was.

Dad had called us down for a family meeting, teasing Jackson by giving him "the look" as usual...that was really funny...it made me laugh, as usual. There was something about Dad, though--he was too...happy. I know, I guess that sounds really stupid, but he was! It was like he finished another Hannah song...but why would he call Jackson down here for that?

"I have good news," Daddy had said. Oh, great. We were starting out slow. I had to get to the beach with Lilly and Oliver in five minutes. I wasn't even wearing my swimsuit yet!

"What?" I said, hurrying him up.

"I got a job!" Dad said, throwing out his arms, waiting for us to cheer him on.

"That's great!" said Jackson, dutily, before exiting the room to join Cooper at the beach.

"_What?_" I had said; then a drama exploded about Dad saying that he wanted to have a job besides Hannah's manager, so that he could "be like a normal dad." I told him we didn't _need _a normal dad--but he shushed me off and sent me away.

Now, in my bed, I listen to the voice from downstairs--and I notice that it's not my dad's voice...it's a feminine voice.

I pull off my comforter, slip on my robe and slippers and head downstairs.

It's Dara. She's flipping pancakes, catching toast, scrambling eggs, taking bacon out of the oven, pouring milk into cereal and O.J. into cups and all the while trying to keep her brown hair out of her eyes.

"There you are, Miley," she said, smiling at me. "Your dad's at work, so he asked me to cook breakfast. I hope this is enough!"

Despite the fact that Daddy was gone, I was happy. Dara was so nice! Cooking breakfast! I sat down at the table and began eating.

"Of course it's enough, Dara," I said, not noticing until that time that Jackson was stuffing his face with food. He looked like a over-stuffed chipmunk. As soon as he finished that plate, Dara sat down another one, saying,

"Here's your fourth helping, Jackson...are you sure this is enough?" She looked at him with her blue eyes, seeming to not notice his chipmunk-cheeks.

Jackson nodded greedily and took another bite of eggs.

I wanted to look good in front of Dara, so I ate daintily, taking one small bite at a time. I was almost embarressed with my brother--in front of our father's very nice girlfriend! Did he _have _to do this?

"Well," said Dara. "I was thinking that we could maybe do something today. I know you two are busy with all your friends, but I really want to get to know Robby's kids. You two seem so great! Miley, you look so much like your mother!"

I stopped mid-bite. What did she just say? I was confused!

"What?" I said, pulling the fork of pancake out of my mouth. I frowned at Dara, noticing how very pretty she was.

Dara looked confused, too.

"Well didn't Robby tell you?" she said, her brow frowning, as well.

"Tell me what?" I said, setting down my fork on the table. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jackson, completely oblivious to our conversation, still eating as though he hadn't done so in years.

"That your mother and I were best friends in High School and college! Didn't Robby tell you? Your mother and I did everything together! And I was the first to notice that she had a crush on your famous father! He did go to our college, you know!"

This information came to me in a rush--why hadn't Daddy ever told me? Did it bring back memories that he wanted to forget? What was it? Why was he hiding this from me? How come my mom hadn't ever told me about Dara?

And then it came to me.

_The dark-haired girl in the picture. _

I ran out of the kitchen as fast as I could, into the living room to where the picture of our family Christmas was sitting on the dresser. I picked it up, and for the first time, noticed a dark-haired girl with her head thrown up in an appreciative laugh--blurry in the background of the picture. **(A/N: I'm just making that up!)**

_This girl was Dara! _

I ran into the kitchen, bringing the picture with me.

"That's you, isn't it?" I asked, excitedly, pointing at the out-of-focus figure. My eyes were wide, and she glanced at them quizzically before putting one hand on the picture frame and looking.

"By golly, it is!" A smile errupted on Dara's face. "How'd you know?"

"I guess...I guess I just remember my mom an awful lot," I said, rather sadly.

"Yes, I'm sure you do," said Dara quietly. She stroked my arm, and for once I didn't feel like she didn't understand.

**A/N: I'm making this story have a double plot, and I thought that before I continue the main plot in the story, you ought to meet Dara. So that's Dara, and I hope you keep reading. The main plot will continue in the next chapter, I promise! **_  
_


End file.
